Porn Night
by kirayasha aka kira
Summary: While recovering from a broken leg, Jak misses the physical aspects of his relationship with Ban. Turns out Ban feels the same way. Since they can't do much, they decided to watch porn instead. AU Set in the "Homecoming" universe.


Porn night

By kira

_Author's note: This takes place during the time between "Wada Calcium DC3 (kiss 28)" and "The sound of waves (kiss 29)" both of which can be found in _**30 AU Ban/ Jak kisses**_. To get the full background story, it's recommended that you start with "Fence (kiss 25) and keep reading until "kiss 29." _

_Thanks go out again to Jen for inspiring this one as well as throw suggestions my way!_

_FYI: In Japan the only legal porn one can buy has the genital areas pixilated, hence Jakotsu's comments._

888

It had been about a week since the cross-dresser broke his right leg, the summer heat making it hard to dress comfortably. Jakotsu sprawled on the sofa, his leg propped up on the coffee table. He was dressed in an old faded happi jacket and the blue satin string bikinis he wore on their honeymoon, as they were one of the few pairs of underwear he owned with a leg opening large enough to get over his cast. Bankotsu had been lounging next him, before getting up to hunt for the TV remote. As he looked around the living room, he mentally debated if he should strip down to his underwear or not. Bankotsu was afraid to start something they could not finish as they were both were missing the physical aspects of their relationship terribly. It was especially bad now that Jakotsu was simply using Tylenol for the pain instead of the heavier pain medication because he was more aware of his life-partner's discomfiture as well as his own.

The cross-dresser sighed and leaned against Bankotsu, who had just sat down next to him on the sofa, after finding the TV remote.

"What's wrong, Sweetness?"

"Nothing… I was just thinking about how nice it would be if we could nookie. I don't know if I can take going without any."

Bankotsu nodded. "Me too…"

"Yeah?" Jakotsu looked up at him.

"Yup," the younger man said as he shifted to put his arm around the cross-dresser.

"So what do you want to do? The 'kids' are asleep…" he said with a glance at the two kittens balled up under the dining room table. The cross-dresser reached up to cup his life-partner's cheek. They kissed.

Breaking the kiss, Bankotsu said, "Maybe we can nookie. That's if your leg isn't bothering you…" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Jakotsu giggled. "It's not hurting at the moment."

"Good!" The younger man grinned. "So how should we do this?"

"Hmmm… I don't think doggie-style is going to work, Ban honey."

Bankotsu laughed. "Uh… what if I stood between your legs? I'll be careful not to touch your leg and if you can stand me leaning my full weight against your shoulders, then we shouldn't have a problem."

"Okay, it's worth a shot and if it works…" Jakotsu smiled happily.

Bankotsu got up off the sofa and moved into position. Unfortunately, he was a little too short for the cross-dresser to reach him comfortably. "Ummm… what if I kneel in front of you and have my way with you instead?"

"Okay! And you know as soon as I can, I'm going to make it up to you, Ban honey."

"I know," Bankotsu said, moving to kneel in front of his life-partner. As he shifted to get in the right place, Bankotsu bumped Jakotsu's broken leg.

"AAAH-YEEEEE!! Damn it, Bankotsu!! That hurts!!" he swore. The cross-dresser grimaced in pain as he rubbed his right thigh. Tears trickled out of the corners of his closed eyes.

"I'm sorry, Sweetness!! I didn't mean to!!" Bankotsu stood up, knocking the leg again. "Sorry!!"

The cross-dresser, looking like he was going to be sick, waved him away. This time, Bankotsu was able to go without hurting him. Feeling badly, the younger man went into the kitchen. He returned a few minutes later with a bowl of chocolate ice cream. "Here…"

Jakotsu wiped the tears off his cheeks and slowly opened his eyes. He took the proffered bowl and said, "Thanks… I know you didn't mean to, Ban honey, so I'm not mad. It's just that you have no idea how much it hurts when you bump it."

"Judging by your reaction, I think I have a pretty good idea. And here I was hoping you could come back to bed with me. I miss being with you even if it is just a quick cuddle before we go to sleep."

"I know… I miss you too and I feel really bad about making you sleep on the futon just so you can be near me." The cross-dresser sighed. "This is much worse than being in Kyoto. At least there, I know I'll be having fun with you as soon as the weekend rolls around." He ate a spoon of the ice cream, savoring the sweet taste of the chocolate as it melted on his tongue, before sliding down his throat.

Bankotsu smiled a bit. "Yeah… I look forward to it too. The only downside is I won't be able to come back with you as often any more."

The cross-dresser looked up at him. "Why not?"

"You forget our 'kids' already?"

Jakotsu laughed sheepishly. "Oh yeah…"

"So since actually doing anything is out, what do you want to? I don't know about you, but I'm not looking forward to the next seven weeks."

"Me too… Hmmm…" Jakotsu thought it over between spoonfuls of ice cream. Suddenly his face lit up with a bright smile. "Porn night," he said simply.

"Porn night?" Bankotsu chuckled.

"Yeah. So what should we watch?"

"Ummm… I've got some good stuff. Maybe we can watch one of mine?"

Jakotsu sighed. "Do we have to? I'm sorry, Ban honey, but pixilated pussy doesn't do a thing for me," the cross-dresser said dryly.

The younger man arched his eyebrow. "Hmmm… I'd rather watch real guys than anime ones."

"Then there's one option left," Jakotsu said cryptically.

"And that being?"

"Naraku's porn collection. I kept it when I threw him out." The cross-dresser grinned. "And not only that, I had all his tapes converted to DVDs too."

"Yeah? Is it that good?"

"It's okay. He's got some stuff you'll love." Jakotsu made a face. "And some stuff that appeals to me, since we'd sometime watch together before having fun…"

Bankotsu nodded.

"There is however, some weird shit that we both might enjoy. He has one he used to rave about called 'Takoyaki.' I have no idea what it's about, so why don't we watch it?"

"Okay, sounds good to me. So where is this stash of yours?" the younger man asked as he stood up to go look for it.

"It's next to my anime," Jakotsu said as Bankotsu walked over to the shelf that housed it. "You see the plain black DVD cases?"

"Yeah?"

"It's the one that says 'Takoyaki.'"

"Got it!" Bankotsu took the DVD, opened the case and took out the DVD, popping it into the DVD player. Grabbing the remote, he sat down on the sofa next to the cross-dresser and hit play.

"So tonight we are going to just watch… each other as well as the movie…" Jakotsu grinned wickedly at his life-partner and Bankotsu laughed.

After the opening credits, there was a scene of a typical anime babe "bouncing" along the beach as she jogged. After a while, she decided to cool off in the ocean. As she swam in the water a large green tentacle reached out and pulled on the string holding her bikini bottoms together. It wasn't long before the babe was naked and in the clutches of the octopus, who proceeded to use his tentacles to have his way with her.

The two of them sat there, staring intently at the movie.

"This is some really weird-assed shit…" Bankotsu said. "And you two used to watch this stuff?"

Jakotsu giggled. "I'll say it's weird. You do know I'm going to have a laugh-fest next time we go to the aquarium," he chuckled. "As for watching this, we never watched anything this sick."

They laughed.

"All we used to watch was yaoi as he knew better than to pop in anything else. But this one," the cross-dresser said as he pointed at the TV, "was one he kept raving about…"

"He's a sick puppy…"

"Oh yeah…"

"You want to watch any more?"

"Nah… Unless you go make pop corn and we can throw it at the TV."

Bankotsu looked at his life-partner and shook his head. "Not unless you want to pick it up afterwards."

"Hmmm… since it can't stay there for the next seven weeks, I guess that's a no-go, hunh?"

"Nope."

"Oh look, Ban honey, he draining all her energy! Poor thing, hehehehe…"

Bankotsu laughed. "At least her boobs haven't deflated."

"He's going to have to do a lot more than that to deflates those things…HAHAHAHA." He laughed at the action on the TV. "They're so perky; I'm surprised she hasn't floated back up to the surface."

"They must be heavier than they look." Bankotsu chuckled. "Or maybe water makes them weigh more? They certainly bounce like they're weightless on dry land."

"Tell me about it. It makes me glad I can take my fake ones off at night…hehehehe… Now look! She's upside down and her boobs have stayed put!"

"Is that even possible?"

"It must be. You do realize the next time I see Naraku, I'm going to be laughing my ass off." The cross-dresser giggled at the thought.

"You? What about me? At least you don't have to see him all the time like I do." Bankotsu laughed. "I wonder why he's got one in her ear now. What's so sexy about an ear?"

The cross-dresser giggled. "Who knows…?"

They looked at each other and shrugged.

"Cool! You can hear her moaning underwater!" Bankotsu grinned.

"I know! Maybe it has something to do with her boobs? They can defy gravity, so maybe they also act as sound amplifiers under water."

"I just had an evil thought…"

"What is it, Ban honey?"

"If she farts right now, she's going to explode."

They leaned on each other and laughed.

"So I guess as far as porn goes, this one sucks?" Bankotsu grinned.

"Nah, I think a lil sucking would improve this one greatly. Let's try something else."

"Like what?"

Jakotsu thought it over. "Hmmmm…" He tapped on his lower lip with his index finger. "I guess Naraku's porn stash is out of the question…?"

"I think so. If this was best one he had, then the rest must be really craptastic."

"Okay… So then it's a toss up between pixilated pussy and yaoi."

Bankotsu nodded and grabbed the remote. He stopped the DVD and turned off the TV. "We could always do this…" He leaned towards Jakotsu, carefully gathering the cross-dresser in his arms and, kissing him.

Jakotsu broke the kiss. "Yeah… and we could always do this too…" he murmured, brushing his hand against his life-partner's crotch.

"That's just what I was thinking," Bankotsu said.

The cross-dresser smiled. "So who needs porn when we have each other?"

"You got me…" Bankotsu kissed him again.


End file.
